The Tradgic Death of Quinnie
by Bandgeek481
Summary: quinn fabray died in that car crash. now everyones deepest darkest secrets are being told. will New Directions survive it or will they die with Quinn.A/U
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my first story on this sight. i hope you like it. this is going tobe a multichapter will be sequels to it. and they will all be coming off of these. please enjoy review love this is just a prolouge.**

* * *

She was dead. Lucy Quinn Fabray was dead. she had been hit by a car on the way to Finn and Rachel's wedding. everyone hoped that she would simply end up like Artie. not that that was a great fate. still better than dead. they sat waiting in the room. Rachel sobbed into Finn. this whole thing was her fault. she was still in her wedding dress. she sat her vail tangled up in her hair. all the girls were in their matching dresses. the boys in suits. it was crazy. she had just finally gotten her life back. after she went all crazy chick. this was terrible.

the doctor walked out. "Lucy Fabray." twenty heads shot up. her mother teetered over in heels. "yes I'm her mother Judy. we are sorry to inform you that your daughter... she didn't make it. I'm sorry but shes dead. everyone just fell apart. it was tragic screams people fell over. some of them passed out. Rachel ran off. Tina sobbed so hard she puked. Brittany sat there staring into space. she looked oddly at Santana. "Tanie why you cry. Tanie why Tina throw up? Tanie wheres Quinn? she always makesd people happy. brittany, baby, Quinn... she died. like Coach Sue's sister last year. she's not coming back. wellthat isn't fair I want my Qunnie."

Will stood up. he looked at his kids through teary eyes. he saw they way they acted. he could tell they were going to start acting differently. right now they were. he looked and saw secret relationships rising up. he tapped Emma on the shoulder. "Emma stock up on your tissues. why? I'm thinking of doing a secrets slash kind of emotional lesson. what do you mean? i mean like sharing a secret that if they died they'd want us to know. judment free. wich may lead to therapy sessions. exactly. i think that we may have alot of drama. aren't you going to give them a week to get over Quinn? well no. i'm just going to not have them come in till after the funeral. that way if they plan a number it is all them no pressure. just morning. okay."


	2. Chapter 2

it had been two weeeks. two weeks since she died. nine days since the funeral. theyweere finally coming back to glee club. they each filled in. it was a sad slow entrance. no one was humming or screaming. no dancing. not even Brittany who still seemed pretty clueless. even she understood the sadness. Will walked in. Blaine had his arms around Kurt's waist. Rachel was on Finn's lap. Santana was in Brittany's arms as she gently rocked her. Sam and Artie were of to the side talking adimently. Tina quietly cried into Mike's shoulder. he walked to the board writing the days lesson. **SECRETS.** the kids saw it and immediatly shrunk back into their seats.

"so i know that we've all gone through a huge loss. Quinn was an vital part of us. with out here we all feel alittle lost. but we have to push through it. so this week we are going to sing are secrets out literally. i am sure that Quinn died with things she wantedd to tell people that she never got the chance too. so i am making sure that doesn't happen to anyone here. no one can get out of this lesson. there can be duets if you wish. even if you are not that great of a singer you have too. so everyone suck it up. if any one needs an y guidance Emma has her office door open. she just stocked up on tissues. so let get thinking."

the kids just looked at him. was he insane? it was hard to do that. still this was there family. Will looked at the kids. Sam whispered into Artie's ear. he blushed. there was _deffinetly _something going on there. he looked at everyone. they were so deep in thought. this was deffinetly going to be and intresting week. he put his head in his hands. begining to think he might have made a mistake. this was not going to end well.


	3. Chapter 3

**thank you all soo much for your reviews and putting me on your alert list. you guys are the reson i am uploading at like midnight when i should be asleep. knowing you like this and that i have support is you all so much for this. hopefully i will be able to update again eitherr tonight or tommorow before glee. because dance with somebody will leave me in tears and unable to function properly. again thank you all soooo much it means sooomuch thank you.**

* * *

today was the day. Will did not have a good feeling about this. the more that he thought about it the less it seemed like a good idea. he began to think of all the harm this could cause. he walked into the choir room preparing for the worst. he walked to the front. he looked at the kids. some kids were deep in conversation others sitting nervous. "okay guys lets get this started. who's first? I'll go Mr. Schue. okay the floor is yours Santana."

"so I'm not really able to sing about this. tis is just a confession i feel i need to tell you guys. there really is no song for this kind of thing. so I'm just going to tell you. freshman yearr right after Quinn found out she was pregnant, I found out that i was also. i had an abortion. the baby was Puck's." Puck began to silently cry. Santana too. Britt came up and pulled her to her seat. Puck looked at her. "why? i was so scared and i knew Beth was yours i could just tell. i was in love with Britt. i just couldn't handle it. I am so so sorry, Tana it's fine reallly it is don't sweat it. its the past." she nodded wiping her tears. "who's next? we are Mr, Schue. okay boys go ahead." Artie and Sam went up to the front.

"so guys we have something wee need to tell you." the beganto sing a mash up of "Endless Love" and "L.O.V.E.". when they were finished everyone just stareed atthem. Kurt began to cap wildly. everyone came up and hugged them Sam kissed Artie's cheek. "well that went better than we thought it would. much." they went back to their seats. Artie took Sam's hand a huge smile on his face. relief painted both of their faces. Sugar raised her hand. "yes Sugar? can i go now. okay Sugar's turn evveryone."

sugar pranced up to the front. "so guys i have a confession. i knw you all think i am plainly untalented. it is actully no the case. i actually had a really bad nose job. it completely screwed up my sinuses and i couldn't sing anymore. my lack of rythem is also not my fault. i have a combination of deafness and dyslexia. the deafness also atributes to my suckish singing. i am really hoping for you all to help me. so i can live out my dream befor plastic surgery hell." she looked at them expecting backlash all anyone said came from Tina. "wow sshe should've been here for acceptance week." everyone giggled and hugged sugar.


	4. Chapter 4

**THANK** **YOU ALL FOR READING THIS AND DEALING WITH MY CRAZY. ALL THOSE ALERT EMAILS I GET THEY MAKE MY DAY!**

Will layed down into bed. he took a deep breathe. this week was going okay so far. nothing horrible had happened. he wondered how bad the reprocussions of this would be. Sam and Artie coming out. that was big. he had kind of expected it explanation for Sugar's terrible lack of talent. it was good to know and a little sad. Santna telling them all that. knowing that she had been so scared. he wished she had come and talked to him about it. maybe he could've helped.

Emma climbed into bed. "hey babe. hi hun. so hows the weeks lesson going? okay i guess. what do you mean? well Santana told us that a few years ago she had an abortion and it was Noah's baby. oh my. oh and Artie and Sam came out as a couple. very exoected. oh and Sugar told us about her nose job nightmare and her deafness. is THAT why she is sooo terrible? yeah i guess."

Will closed his eyes. the secrets today were pretty heavy duty. he wondered what the next few days would bring. he hoped that nothing very bad happened. it would be all his fault...

**THANK YOU TO ANYONE WHO PUTS UP WITH THE CRAZINESS THAT IS MY MIND. IF YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS AS TO WHAT PEOPLE'S SECRETS SHOULD BE JUST TELL ME! I SHALL LISTEN TO EVERYONE'S SUGGESTIONS AND READ THEM ALL I PROMISE AND I WILL PICK WHAT EVER ONE FITS THE WAY THE STORY IS GOING BEST. **


	5. Chapter 5

Emma looked up as she heard a knock on her door. oh god it was Sam and Artie. she was expecting the kids to need to see her. she had heard their secret. she was NOT ready for this. still she stood up and smiled brightly. she opened the door. "hi guys, what do you want to talk about it? well considering you're engaged to Mr. Schue and you most likely live together you know." she was taken back by Artie's bluntness. he was usually so reseved. anyway she kept her smile up. "well please come in and sit... or park," Artie smiled Sam too. "is there like blinds in here? yes of course Sam. could you like pull them or somethin..." he mumbled. Emma nodded and pulled the string engulfing her office in darkness. Sam sat down Artie parked next to him. Sam reached out for Artie's hand. Artie took it lovingly. "so what do you want to talk about? we need you help. with what? well we came out to glee club as you no doubt know. i do. well we have also told our parents. how did they take it? well they didn't care actually. i mean my parent's baby me since the accident and just want me to be happy. Sam's mom smothered me and him and his dad nodded. Stacie really liked you. yeah. anyway we are really worried about the other guys. like the football and swim team. oh... well they don't bother with Kurt and Blaine. so they probally won't bother you. but if they do please come and see me. please. okay thanks Ms. P. anytime."

the boys left and Emma exhaled. if every secret was as big as that... she really needed to talk to Will. just then she heard a knock at her door. she opened it smiling. the young girl was crying. "oh my- Ms. P i need help... w-why? i... i'm pregnant." Emma gasped... this was one big secret... she was sooo not prepared to handle.


	6. Chapter 6

the girl walked in and sat down in stride. "well what is it exactly that you're looking for? i need to tell glee club. i need to do so in song. okay how about _Papa Don't Preach_? oh my gosh that is perfect thank you. anytime its what i am here for. just a questiion, what are you going to do with the baby? well keep her of course. it is a her? no i just have a very strong sixth sense it tell me she is a she. oh ok then." the girl strode out.

Emma went to find Will this was big news. she opened her door to find a red eyes Puck in her doorway. "Noah, whats wrong? Santana she had an abortion. it was my baby. first not Beth now i learn i had a baby that was never given any chance at life at all. how am i supposed to just live knowing that. Puck i know this is hard, but Santana had her reasons for doing what she did. at the time Quinn was pregnant, at the time the schoolo glee and everyone especially you wouldn't have been able to handle that. yeah i guess you're right."


	7. Chapter 7

The glee club sat down as she strode to the front of the room. "I have to tell you guys something. I cut myself and I have bipolar disorder." Everyone looked shocked. Even Mike. Tina fell to the ground in tears. Mike gently scooped her up andbrought her to her seat. Rachel then walked up to the front of the room and qued for the music to start. "_Papa I know you're going to be upset..." _Everyone jolted up at the start of the song. Rachel was..._pregnant? _Everyone was kind of in a daze. Finn shot up as the song ended. He grabbe dRachel up into his arms. It was almost a rough brutal grab. The look on her face was picked her up in his arms and kissed her harshly yet passionatly. It was rough and sloppy. Not at all like Finn and Rachel. He set he down and looked her straight in the eye. "Did you sleep with Puck or s this baby mine?" She smile and giggled outthe word yours. He picked her up again spining her around.

Tina clapped and smiled a false smile. She was sick of this whole Finn and Rachel shit. It had taken so much courage to go up and tell them all that. Then comes litte miss Rachel Berry to hog all the attention.


	8. Chapter 8

Her hand closed around the blade. She pressed it to her arm making a deep cut. she layed on her white rug. her lacey white dress she had pulled from the depths of her closet staying bloodless. She positioned her arms in the way she wanted to be found. She closed her eyes and waited for death.

She was found cold and lifeless. No one knew if she was going to live. No one at all. Three days later, on Monday morning Will Schuester got the call. She was dead.


	9. Chapter 9

She was dead. Will walked ionto the room to find the club. They had no diea of what had happened. Everyone was just doing the usual. Will turned around so he was facing the wall. "Can everyone please sit down, I have something to tell you." He heard the seats being pulled out and Artie wheeling into his spot. He turned around and looked at them his eyes rimmed red. They all looked at him. Soon realizing that something was wrong. Rachel was of course first to speak. "Mr. Schuester, whats wrong?" He turned around and took in a breathe. He faced the class once again. "I'm sorry guys but I have some bad news." They all looked at him expectantly. "Tina killed herself last night. Shes dead. I'm sorry guys." THe whole club broke down.

Mike was sobbing so hard. Rachel was aq dramtic mess. Brittany and santana were holding each other. kurt was snuggled into blaine. artie was holding onto sam for dear life. the guys were holding their girl friends. sugar was a mass of nasal choke sobs. it was hard to watch.

"Guys I know this is a hard thing, but she wrote you all letters. and one for me to reasd to the whole glee club." he held out a bunch of letters. Handing one to each kid. some had alittle blood on them. it was horrible.


	10. Chapter 10

_**sorry i took forever to update. life got in the way. aka vacations graduations and heart attacks. but i am back and i will finish all of my stories and have a few new ones in the works no worries.  
**_  
Each kid took their letter tears falling heavily from their eyes. Will looked at them. Torn apart. Two pieces missing. He looked at the kids as they each opened their envelopes. Names writen in black ink perfectly.

Artie looked at his letter tears streaming down his face. Sam took his hand. Artie kissed his hand. A silent thank you. He careful opened the envelope. Pulling out his letter.

Dear Artiekinz!,  
Artie, what can I say to you. You were always there for me. Always. You totally got me. I am so happy for you and Sam. I know how you love. So unconditionally. You are one of the kindest most inspiring people I have ever met. you were there for me. You knew all my secrets even thing I wouldn't tell Mike. Thank you. Never give up on your dreams...I will haunt you if you do. I will be watching over you forever. I love you. Tee

It was all written in her careful dark writing. He cried hard Sam pulling him onto his lap. Kissing his hair.

Sam opened his letter. He felt Artie kiss his hand and shot him a small smile. Tears ran fresh as he unfolded the letter.

Dear Sam(troutymouth,)  
Sam. You are so hillarious and kind. Your lucky. Artie. He loves so uncondotionally. With all of his heart. If you ever hurt him. I'll haunt you. I am honestly sorry I didn't get to know you better. You seem  
Amazing. Artie loves you so you must be. Also I apoligize for helping Satan- I mean Santana write Trouty Mouth. I will be watching over you forever. Love Tina.

He cried into Artie's shoulder.

Rachel rubbed a hand over her non existant bump. Wiping a tear from her eyes. She opened the letter.

Rachel,  
Who are such an attention whore. I'm sorry to say but you are the reason I'm dead. It isn't that you were ever MEAN to me. It's more that you didn't truely care about me. I exposed my biggest secrets to glee club. You didn't have to tell us you were pregnant that day. You could have let me have a little attention. So I could explain it to you all. But no. Attention. Whore. I truly hope you live a happy life.  
~Tina

Rachel shrieked and threw her letter to the ground storming out.

Brittany held Santana's hand. "Tanny where's Tina?" Santana held out Brittany's note to her. "Why is Rachel storming out? Shes Rachel babe. Oh, okay."

Britt,  
You are truly one of the nicest people I have EVER met. Take carw of Santana. She really needs you. Especially now. I know you might not understand whats happened. I hae died brittany. Like Coach Sue's sister. Or Quinn. Only I killed myself. I couldn't take it. love you Britt!  
Love Tina

Santana opened hers. Brittany looked over at her. "Tanny, Tina's gone. Santana broke into sobs.

Hi Satan- I mean Santana,  
I'm sorry we were never really close. I know you have a good heaet. Try to show it. Hang onto Brit. She is a keeper. Don't do anything stupid.  
Love Girl Chang

Brittany looked over at her. "Tanny, Tina's gone. Santana broke into sobs. Brittany wrapped her arms around her.

Noah held the letter in his hand. He looked up as Rachel stormed out. "What a brat," he muttered

Noah,  
I was the only girl in glee club you didn't defile!- I mean date!you really are a great guy Noah. Try to show it. I know you miss Beth. Still you can make her proud. Okay? So do that. Make Beth proud. Make me proud. Make...Quinn proud. Please.  
Love Stutterfly

Finn looked as Rachel stormed out. What was up with her...whatever. He sighed and opened his letter.

Finn,  
I bet by now Rach has stormed out. It may be my fault for blaming her. When it is honestly her fault. Just don't let her do anything stupid. Okay? Good. I know you'll agree Finn. You're a sweet guy.  
Love Tina

Kurt wiped his eyes. God why was this happening to them all. He grabbed Blaine's hand.

Kurtie!,  
Stay. Fabulous. Don't cry. You'll get puffy and you might get a zit. *insert dramatic gasp!* Kurt you were one of my best friends. And I thank you for that. I will miss you.  
Love Tina

P. S. Blaine's a keeper!

Kurt giggled abit. He turned to Blaine. "Read yours."

Blainers,  
You were so nice to everyone. I admire that. Stay with Kurt. You're good for him. You mellow him out.  
~Tina

Blaine smiled. "I mellow you out."

Kurt looked to his other side and saw Mercedes. He took her hand. She shot him a grateful smile. She opened her letter.

'Cedes,  
Please don't hate(on) me. You were one of my best friend. You really helpe me. I love you so much. Stay divalicous. Keep fighting for solos. You deserve them. Bith, you're fabulous.  
Love Tee  
She smiled. She looked around the room. Damn Rachek had stormed out.

Rory looked at the people around him. They had all known her for so long. They were sobbing.

Rory,  
I haven't known you long. But you're nice. I like your accent.  
Tina

Rory squeezed sugar's hand.

Sugar,  
You can't sing. Or dance. At al. Still don't give up. Okay? Promise me you won't give up. Wish I had known you longer.  
Love Tina

Sugar's body wracked with sobs.

Mr. Schuester looked at his. Kids. Sobbing. Rachel had just stoed out. He opened his letter.

Mr. Schue,  
You were a great teacher. This is not by any meams your fault. Okay? Just know that. Thanks for being awsome.  
Tina

Mike's body wracked with sobs.

Mike,  
I love you. I'm sorry. Please don't cry for me too much. I love you.  
All the love I have left. Tina3

Mr. Schuester stood up. "She asked we sing at her funeral. Lets do it." They all agreed quickly.


	11. Chapter 11

**hiiiii so i'm sorry i haven't updated in a while but life got hectic and sad and bad and just yeahhhhhhh so heres the next chapterrrrrr and i knur its a bit different than any of the others buttttttt enjoy.**

***the following is text conversations from the day of and after the death of Lucy Quinn Fabray.**

**(this is at the finchell wedding)**

***everyones phones are going off***

**Judy/Mama Fabray/Quinn's Mom:** you guys all have to come quick..q was in an accident

Rachel let out a piercing wail as she read the text. Tina fell into Mike's arms sobbing. Sugar's nauseating wails broke everyone.

Everyone was sitting in the waiting room. it was so silent that no one dared to talk.

**Artie and Tina**

**A:** this is crazy...

**T: **ikr... it's horrible... i have no idea how to feel

**A: **thats normal i think...

**Kurt and Blaine**

**K:** babe...i'm scared...

**B**: ik babe i am 2...its crazy...

**K:** like omg quinn...shes already been thru so much..

The doctor walked in. "Fabray?" All of their heads perked up. "I'm sorry to say but we were unable to save her."


End file.
